Leo comes home
by Loving Leo
Summary: a random one-shot I wrote at like 1.00am. 2003 Turtles. Leo comes back from a bad place. Better than it sounds. CONTINUED DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND!
1. Leo comes home

Leonardo whips his blades around, slashing gracefully through the wooden post.

There's a sliding sound and the top half slides off the base of the post before going *Clack!* loudly on the floor.

Leonardo runs his hand over the smooth, diagonal cut before slipping his sharpened Katanas in their worn leather sheaths, the sheaths were once brown and hard but now stained with red and soft.

Slowly he turns and cracks his neck.

"Leo?" A shocked child-like voice asks.

Leonardo whirls around and ends up face to face with some baby blue eyes he hasn't seen for over a year.

"Hello Mikey" He whispers, his hard, battle toughened voice turns soft.

"Leo! It's really is you!" Mikey sobs, throwing his light green arms around the jade coloured turtle.

"Hello baby brother, I missed you" Leonardo smiles sadly at his Orange-clad brother.

"Leo what happened? Where did you go?" Mikey burrows his head into Leonardo's plastron.

"A bad place Mikey, I was in a bad place but I'm home now" Leonardo sighs and holds his sobbing brother closer.

"I-I have to tell Raph!" Mikey suddenly jumps up and sprints out of the door.

Leonardo chuckles as bandana tails of orange disappear out of the dojo door.

Sighing but happy, he walks to the door only to slam straight into a very sleepy Raph.

"It's you, It's really you" Raph quickly engulfs him in a hug, crushing him with his Dark green arms.

"It's good to see you too Raph" Leonardo wheezes "Raph I need to breath"

Raphael realises Leonardo only to slap him.

Ouch!" Leo snaps "But then again, I guess I deserved that"

"Never. Leave. Again." The red-clad turtle scowls.

"Where's Don?" Leonardo notices that Don is nowhere to be scene.

The effect on Raphael and Michelangelo is instant, they freeze and tense up before turning slightly gray.

"Don...He left about 6 months ago. He lives at the farmhouse. We haven't heard from him since" Mikey has a lone tear trailing down his green face.

"I'm going to go see him tomorrow then" Leo crosses his arms.

"Ok but first. A FREAKING YEAR LEO!" Leo jumps and Raph hollers.

"You may want to sit down" Leo sighs.

They sit down hard with a bang.

"Alright" Leo smiles at the *You aren't going anywhere till you tell us* Look they are both wearing.

"I was in Japan, I was in a bad place mentally sooo I became dangerous. I'm fine now" Leo smiles, "Now I am setting out to get Donatello"

He walks out of the door followed be his brothers.


	2. Bringing Don home

Leo ran out of the lair followed by Raph and Mikey.

"Leo it's like 1.00am! Isn't it a bit early for this?" Mikey yawns.

"No, it's my fault that Don moved out so I am going to see him" Leo unlocks the battle shell and hops in.

"Meh" Raph hops in after him and sits down on one of the worn seats.

"Ok!" Mikey literally jumps in and sits next to Raph.

"Let's go then" Leo starts the old truck and they set off down the darkened streets of New York.

The trip to the crumbling old house is made in silence.

"We're here" Leo turns the Battle Shell off and climbs out.

"Don" Mikey grins at the thought of his brother.

Leo knocks on the door "Don!"

Don comes and opens up the door.

"Leo!" Don crushes Leo in a tight hug.

"Hello little brother" Leo smiles.

"Leo where the hell did you go?" Don cries.

"I'll explain later" Leo hugs his brother back.

"Donny... Will you come home now?" Mikey whimpers.

"Sure Mikey" Don grins and hugs Mikey.

"Yay, you're the best!" Mikey laughs.

"Do you want me to get my stuff so we can head home?" Don turns to Leo.

"Yup" Leo grins happily.

"I'll be back in a sec!" Don runs inside before coming back out with his bag.

"Let's go home" Leo smiles softly.

They hop into the Battle shell and drive home as a family.

"Leo, Mikey fell asleep" Raph points to the orange-clad turtle that was snoring softly.

Leo laughs softly before gently picking Mikey up and carrying him to bed.

"So Leo are you going to tell us what happened to keep you away for so long?" Raph turns to his Blue-clad brother.

"Tomorrow, I'm tired" Leo gives them each a hug before heading to bed.


	3. Family?

Donnie stretches and hops out of his bed.

"Morning Donnie" Mikey grins as Donnie walks into the kitchen.

"Moring Mikey" Donnie grabs a coffee before plonking down in a chair.

"I'm glad your home bro" Mikey smiles, "I missed you"

"I missed you too Mikey" Donnie smiles back before hoping up and giving Mikey a tight hug.

"Don't leave ever again" Mikey murmurs into the hug.

"Never. You should be telling that to Leo" Donnie sighs.

"Yeh. I'm making pancakes for breakfast" Mikey dives for the pancake batter.

"Morning' "Raph walks in.

"Moring Raph, where's Leo?" Donnie looks behind him.

"Sleeping" Raph slumps into a scratched, old chair, "Did you guys notice with Leo..."

"That he's got a LOT more scars and he slept on the floor" Mikey finishes.

"Yeh" Donnie sighs.

"What happened to him Raphie?" Mikey whimpers, sitting down.

_"So long to all of my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends"_

"What was that?" Mikey hops up again.

"It's coming from Leo's room" Donnie presses his ear to Leo's door.

_"With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say"_

"Leo's singing" Mikey looks through a crack to see Leo sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_"If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright"_

"He's an amazing singer" Raph whispers.

_"Be strong and hold my hand  
Time becomes for us, you'll understand  
We'll say goodbye today  
And we're sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I'll tell you just what I would say"_

Leo lets out a strangled sob before continuing.__

"If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I'll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright"

"Wow" Donnie stares.

Raph starts to move but Mikey elbows him.

_"The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your"_

"Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
You can't be stronger in the dark  
When I'm here, no longer  
You must be stronger and"

"If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I failed and lost this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright"

Leo reaches into a old bag by his bed and pulls out a photo.

He starts to sob harder.

_"The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes  
The light behind your eyes"_

Leo takes a few deep breaths and hugs the photo close before wiping away the tears and getting up.

The three eavesdroppers sprint to Raph's room and lock the door.

"What was that about?" Mikey sighs sadly.

"I'll sneak in and grab the photo, you guys keep him busy" Raph heads out the door.

Mikey and Donnie head to the kitchen while Raph heads to Leo's room.

Quiet as a mouse, he slips in and grabs the photo before sprinting to his room, putting the photo down and running to the others.

Raph nods at Mikey and Donnie to say he got it before eating breakfast.

"I'm going to go train" Leo stands up and walks to the dojo.

"Let's go" Mikey jumps up and bolts to Raph's room with Raph and Donnie in hot peruse.

They run in and Raph holds out the photo.

"Whoa" Mikey looks at it.

It's of Leo and three other people, a girl with honey brown hair and blue eyes at his left, a man with blond hair and brown eyes has his arm over Leo's shoulder and another man about 17 that has black hair and blue eyes who's giving Leo bunny ears. Leo's laughing.

"Who are they?" Donnie asks.

"Family"

They all jump and turn to face Leo who's leaning on the door frame.

"How are _they _family?" Raph huffs.

"Not your family, their my family. They saved my life from both Bishop and Myself" Leo averts his gaze at the last on.

"What do you mean yourself?" Donnie's eyes narrow.

"I'm pretty sure suicide counts i that category" Leo shrugs.

"What!?" Raph jumps up.

"It's a long story" Leo sighs.

"Then you better start telling it" Raph scowls.

"You might want to sit down" Leo starts.

**I'm going away to a friend's place till Saturday so I'm not guna update during now and then. The next chapter WILL have Leo's story in it!**

**-Em**


	4. The heartbreaking story

**Sorry for the delay! I was going to update when I got home from my friend's place but my laptop when funny!**

They sit on Raph's hard, ice cold floor and Leo starts his story.

"Well it started when I was captured by Bishop" Leo begins "I was thrown into a cell with another turtle, but a girl"

Donnie gasps.

"A girl?" Mikey's baby blue eyes widen.

"Yeh she was called Annie and she was beautiful" Leo sighs sadly.

"Ooh Leo has a crush" Mikey sniggers.

"She was my girlfriend actually" Leo shrugs.

The red-clad turtle's jaw drops.

"Dude you had a girlfriend!?" Mikey snorts loudly.

"Yeh I did"

Leo tries to blink back the tears filling his eyes but one just manages to slip free and trail down his face.

"Leo are you ok?" Donnie shuffles towards Leo.

"Yeh, Yeh I'm ok" Leo wipes the tear away before continuing, "Annie and I made friends with the three people in charge of caring for us, Tim, Rob and Tina" Leo points to the photo.

"And?" Raph looks intrigued.

"They helped us escape after a month once they found out that I um got Annie pregnant" Leo blushes violently.

"You. Leonardo. Knocked a girl up after only knowing her for a month!" Raph bursts out laughing.

"Actually because of what happened to lead up to her being pregnant we were already a life pair" Leo raises the arch where if he were human, an eye brow would be.

"That is a true point, it's because of the mixed instincts we have" Donnie smiles.

"Yup, anyway Tim and the others snuck us out but on the run out Annie was shot" A few tears snake down Leo's face.

"No matter what we tried she still got worse and the child? Dead on impact. Soon after Annie died." Leo has tears running down his face but they're silent ones.

Raph goes to Leo and pulls him into a hug.

Leo's eyes widen at the rare show of affection.

Raph's affection was rare but Mikey and Donnie got a descent amount but Leo? Raph never showed affection for his only older brother.

"Are you ok Leo?" Mikey shuffles next to his brother.

Leo sniffs "Yeh I'm ok"

He wipes his face before composing himself and continuing with the story.

"I sang at her funeral and the others loved it so I started to write songs with them" Leo shrugs out the bag that the photo was in.

Donnie blushes a little, he hadn't even noticed the bag.

"That's when we took the photo you stole" Leo smirks as they flush.

"W-we didn't _steal _it, we just um...borrowed it" Mikey mumbles.

"Right" Leo grins, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Can we get back to the story please?" Raph huffs, flicking his tattered bandana tail out of his face.

"Sure" Leo sighs sadly, "But it doesn't stay pretty for long"

"Come on bro" Raph encourages.

"Alright, after they died I uh" Leo turns away for a moment.

"It's ok Leo" Each one of the three other turtles hug him.

Leo takes a deep breath "That was when I stabbed myself with my Katana...intentionally "

Mikey's jaw goes slack, Donnie's eyes widen and Raph hugs Leo so tight it looked like he was about to snap in half.

'Yeh" Leo looks at the ground "They saved me but I still have the scar"

"What! Where?" Donnie snaps.

"Here" Leo lifts up his arm and sure enough there is a large scar running down it.

"Oh my god" Donnie gasps, he runs his hand down it.

"Yeh, it hit a lung" Leo follows Donnie's eyes.

There's a collective gasp in the room.

"How can you still be alive!" Raph glances to Leo's plastron.

"I uh only have half a lung on that side now" Leo looks away, "Anyway, on with the story"

" After that everything was Ok for about a month. Tim, Rob and Tina helped me move on from what happened and we were travelling back to New York when Bishop found us again"

"Shit" Raph mutters under his breath,

"That's what I said" Leo eyes looks saddened and hollow.

''He blew them up." Leo says bluntly.

"Whoa" Mikey's baby blue eyes are swimming with tears.

"Shh Mikey" Leo pulls the youngest turtle into a hug.

"But what if he gets us?" Mikey whimpers.

"I don't think dead people can do that" Leo grimaces.

"Wait what?" Donnie's eyes widen.

"It's amazing how angry and uncontrollable you can be after one man kills your wife, baby, best friends and threatens to do the same with your brothers" Leo runs a hand down the bloodstained katana handles.

"Sooo you killed him?" Mikey smiles a little.

"Yup" Leo smirks, "after that I made my way home and here I am"

"Leo I missed you, we all missed you" Donnie grab Leo in another hug.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mikey whimpers.

"Uh me too?" Raph mutters.

"Me three?" Donnie pitches in.

"Sure guys" Leo smiles.

They stand up and walk to Leo's room where they all fall asleep in a dog heap.

'It's good to be home' Leo smiled as he drifts to sleep.

**And I am finished! Hope you liked the story! Please review, I like to here feedback!  
-Em**


End file.
